customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Third Faction Wars 2
Hellion leered at the broken down-looking building at the edge of the snowy field from behind a tree. This area was a genuine tundra, and Hellion had dressed appropriately with a thick, red hoody, long, black jeans, and black boots. He also had a blood red scarf wrapped around his neck. "Building a base out here....how they're not wiped out already, I'll never know," Hellion thought. He took hold of his gun, pulled it off his back, and began to make his way towards the building as stealthily as he could. Then, Hellion spotted something strange near a tree that was a bit closer to the base than he was. He narrowed his eyes at it, and began to make his way towards it. As he got closer, he could see that it appeared to be a garishly wrapped present with a large bow tie on the top of it. There was a large tag that read: "To: Hellion. From: Specter." Hellion's shoulder slumped, and he rolled his eyes. "Really, Specter?" he muttered under his breath. He sighed, knelt down, and opened the present, lifting the lid off of the box. Inside the box was a small, sphere-shaped object that was purple in color. There was a note on the sphere that read: "Hellion, this particular facility contains numerous documents containing many of the Third Faction's plans, research, and findings. It also contains many torture devices. I don't know if they've already used them, or if they just made them, but they need to be destroyed immediately, along with the documents. This sphere is a special, high-power grenade. When you're done killing everyone, place this down in the building, and vacate it. I know you could probably destroy the place yourself, but this way is faster. And don't try to use this to kill everyone in the building, as it is only capable of destroying non-organic matter. It's really quite good for clean ups! Happy hunting!" Hellion picked up the sphere and looked at it closely. It didn't look like any grenade he'd ever seen before. But he shrugged, and put it in his pocket. "If it's not a grenade and it transports the documents and torture devices to the Guild of Villains or something, I'll just kill Specter and raid the Guild of Villains base," he thought. Then, he saw there was something else in the box. He reached for it, and picked it up, seeing that it was a pair of earmuffs. A grimace crossed his face, and he read the note attached to them: "It's cold out there, put these on!" Hellion rolled his eyes and tossed the earmuffs back into the box. He got to his feet and glared at the building, his gun in hand. He looked closely at the windows, trying to see if anyone was looking out from them. But he saw no one, no figures at the windows at all. Taking advantage of this, he swiftly ran up to the front door, taking care to make as little noise as possible. He put his ear to the door, listening intently for voices and motion. When he heard nothing, he opened the door, and quietly entered, coming into a small, empty room. There were two doors on the wall across from him, and one door to his left. He decided to try the doors across the room, and made his way to the opposite wall. The first door had a small hole in it, and Hellion looked through to see a room with a few people, and a large number of torture devices that he recognized. There was an iron maiden, a rack, a scavenger's daughter, a head crusher, and various razor blades. Hellion recognized the devices, having gone through the Tower of London, and reading up on such things. There were also various other things that he didn't recognize; one was a chair with two strange-looking guns pointed at each other near the top, presumably to be aimed at the victim's head. There were also glowing knives and other odd-looking guns. Hellion assumed these all to be new, futuristic torture devices. There were also a large number of syringes filled with what appeared to be a tan colored liquid. Then, one villain in the room, the man standing in the middle, dressed in all gray, with a long, gray cape, spoke, "Yes, these new devices are all designed to inflict as much psychological pain as possible, but they can also inflict a great deal of physical pain. I had one of those genius tech types from section four design them." Hellion's eyes narrowed slightly. "Section four?" he thought. "A division of the Third Faction, perhaps?" The villain continued, "I want my victim's to suffer as much as humanly possible...the newer devices, the beam-guns specifically, cause the victim to hallucinate vividly. They will see all their friends and loved ones being slowly tortured to death, one at a time. But, you see, the beam-guns will keep the victims from going insane. It will maintain their sanity by causing their brains to produce the right chemicals. We wouldn't want them to escape into insanity, that'd be no fun." "Hmm, good point! Nicely done, Poison Dart!" one of the group members said. "Yes, thank you, thank you. And once they come out of the hallucination, they will believe that everything they saw was real, and that it actually happened. We can, then, torture them physically, inflicting the most horrible pain imaginable. We will inject them with serums that will give them terrifying nightmares when they sleep. Then, when they awake, they will continue to be tortured. We will torment and terrorize them until they only possess one wish: death. They will desire nothing else but to die. And then....," he chuckled a bit, "we will deny them even that." The group around Poison Dart began clapping and cheering. "Yes," Poison Dart continued, "We will keep them alive to prolong their pain as much as possible. And we can use them as an example to anyone who stands against the Third Faction. Let them know that they will share a similar fate....though, of course, we're still going to use regular civilians for entertainment. We'll just be secretive about it. Not let the public know. We start raiding the nearest city tonight at eleven. But we're only bringing in a few people, as our base isn't large enough for larger numbers of victims. But I can't wait to get started." Hellion could almost feel his blood boiling with rage. This group was one of the most sadistic and vile he'd ever seen. Though, he had seen others before. "Everyone upstairs is raring to go, too. I'm gonna' go see how far they've gotten in their preparations." Poison Dart began to turn towards the door that Hellion was looking through. Hellion, quickly, pulled away from the door, and pressed his left side to the wall next to it. He placed his gun down, propping it up against the wall behind him, and pulled out his razor-sharp hunting knife from his pocket. He waited. Then, the door opened, and Poison Dart stepped out into the room Hellion was in. Hellion stepped forward, plunged his knife into the side of Poison Dart's neck, tore it across his throat horizontally, and ripped it out. A spray of blood was unleashed from Poison Dart's throat, and a great deal also poured down his front, pooling at his feet. He coughed up gobs of blood, and fell to the floor, dead. Gasps of surprise sounded from the room Poison Dart had exited. Hellion grabbed his gun with his free hand, and jumped over Poison Dart's corpse, into the room. Quickly, he threw his hunting knife at a man farthest to the left in the room, aiming at his throat. The knife landed right in the center of his throat, and blood began to spill down the man's front side, as he clutched his throat and the knife, choking on blood and gasping for breath. Hellion, then, fired his gun and began mowing down the rest of the people in the room with bullets. Blood splatters stained the torture devices, as well as the walls, floor, and ceiling. Hellion ceased firing when all in the room were dead. He walked over to the man he'd thrown his knife at, and saw that he'd fallen to the floor, lying on his front side. Hellion kicked him hard, over onto his back side, and pulled his blood-soaked knife out of his throat, getting a good deal of blood on his hand. Gun and knife in hand, Hellion turned and left the room. He walked out into the small room again, and walked to the door directly to the right of the one he'd just been in. There was no hole to see into the room with, so he merely kicked the door open, and pointed his gun into the room. When he viewed the people in the room, however, he could see that they were all crouched on the floor, hiding behind bullet-proof blast shields. The minute they saw him, they raised guns of their own, over the blast shields and began firing at him. Without moving, Hellion raised a red energy barrier in front of him that blocked the bullets. Then, he created red energy shears above the villains, pointed at their heads. He pointed his gun down at the floor, and the energy shears impaled their skulls, killing them instantly. Blood spilled out all over the floor, and Hellion half-smiled at the blood bath he'd created. He always enjoyed making such detestable people bleed. He walked out, back into the main entrance room, and began walking towards the door that was on the wall next to the door he'd entered the building from. He kicked open this door, pointing his gun into the room, but saw that no one occupied it. It did, however, have an old wooden staircase leading to the next floor. Hellion ascended the wooden staircase, trying not to make any creaking sounds, which was quite difficult, given the old, battered condition of the stairs. However, Hellion could hear some commotion above him on the second floor, and figured the people upstairs couldn't hear the creaking of the stairs anyway. The stairs led to a fairly large hallway with people to Hellion's left, and one person to his right. He threw the knife at the person on the right, and opened fire at the people on the left. The bullet effectively ended the people on the left, and the knife landed in the other person's shoulder, causing him to yell in pain, and fall to his knees. He pulled the knife out, his shoulder bleeding, and looked at Hellion with great fear. Hellion turned the gun to him, and fired, killing him as well. He walked over, grabbed his knife, and looked around the hallway. He saw that the hallway, oddly, only had one door in it. Hellion walked over to the door, and pressed his ear to it, listening intently. He heard voices on the other side, and knew that the last members of the base hadn't fled. Smiling, he removed his ear from the door, and kicked it down. The people in the medium-sized room all raised guns and fired at him the instant he was in view. Hellion simply raised a red barrier around himself again, protecting him from the bullets. Hellion put his knife in his pocket, and placed his gun down on the floor next to him. Then, he pressed his hands together, and red energy spikes burst through the floor, impaling every one of the villains in the room, killing them instantly. Hellion lowered his barrier, and let his hands drop to his sides. The red energy spikes faded, and the dead bodies of the villains fell to the floor. "Hmm," Hellion mumbled, as he picked up his gun, frowning. He knew that there were supposed to be twenty-three people in this base. He'd mentally counted how many he'd killed since first arriving. After killing the last batch, it only amounted to twenty-two. "Where's the twenty-third?" he thought. Hellion had searched every room. He wondered if the last one had gotten away, or hadn't shown up to the base that evening. "Damn...," he thought, feeling the job was slightly incomplete. Then, he remembered the strange item Specter had given him. He pulled it out of his pocket, and put it on the floor, as instructed. He opened a window in the room, and jumped down to the ground below, falling into a pile of soft snow. Then, he stood up, and looked to the building, which slowly began to turn to ash before his very eyes. It was as though the building were horrendously old, and turning to dust. Eventually, nothing remained but light-colored ash that was once the building. "Hm," Hellion thought. "It really did what Specter said it would. What a strange device." "Aw, you didn't wear the ear-muffs." Hellion whirled around, his gun raised, and his other hand glowing with red energy. Specter stood behind him, his hands raised, a smile on his face. Hellion sighed, lowering his gun, and the light around his hand fading. "Don't. Do that." "Oh, I just would've raised a barrier to guard from the bullets," Specter replied, lowering his hands. Specter looked behind Hellion at the ash build-up. "It seems you've certainly done well. You really are quite skilled." "Thanks," Hellion muttered. Specter returned his gaze to Hellion, and said, "Well, if we're all finished here, I'd like you to come back to the Guild of Villains regional base with me." Hellion raised an eyebrow. "What?" "It's only about twenty minutes from here. I want to give you a special tool to aid you." "You're really going to bring me to a Guild of Villains base?" Specter's smile widened. "We may be villains, but....you wouldn't kill partners in arms against the Third Faction, would you? Everyone at this particular base is working to stop them." Hellion thought for a brief moment. Then, he said, "Alright." He raised his hand in the air, and created a red energy serpentine dragon. "Twenty minutes in what direction?" He called down to Specter after jumping onto the back of the energy dragon. Specter stared up in awe at the large serpentine shape. "Uhm....hey, if you've got this....could I possibly get a ride?" "Well, that was an exciting ride!" Specter said with glee, hoping off the dragon, into the large open window of the stone building. Hellion jumped through the window as well, and the dragon disappeared upon his landing. He noticed that they appeared to be at least three stories in the air. He looked around the room they were in, and saw a few other people, all of them Specter and Hellion's approximate age. And all of them villains. They all appeared to be doing their own work, and some did not even look up at them. Hellion looked around at them indifferently. The room itself was quite large, and was circular in shape. "Ah, here we are!" Specter exclaimed, pulling something out of an open cabinet. Hellion turned to him, and saw that Specter was holding a small green colored gun-like object. "It's a laser gun," Specter said. "It'll help you get into Third Faction bases with reinforced steel doors." He pointed the gun at a sheet of steel to his left, and fired. The gun shot a green ray of light that pierced through the steel sheet. He moved the gun around, moving the laser to cut the shape of a square out of the sheet, the square clattering to the floor. "Allowing you to make your own door." "I see," Hellion said, observing. Specter handed Hellion the gun, and Hellion took it. "Thanks. You have a tech expert here?" "Oh, actually, all the things we make are made from transmutation magic. It doesn't take a lot of brains, just a lot of time." Specter answered. "Oh. Well....thanks for this. I think it really will come in handy." "No problem at all, Hellion! Really, we should be thanking you for wiping out so many Third Faction members!" Hellion nodded. "Yeah....well, I should really get going. I'm pretty tired." "Alright, do you need a ride anywhere? We have vehicles faster than your dragon." "No, that's alright. Thanks again," Hellion said, turning towards the window, his dragon appearing outside. "Sure thing. And next time, wear the ear-muffs!" Specter said with a large grin Hellion grimaced at Specter before jumping onto his dragon and flying away, into the blizzard. Specter waved goodbye. Then, his expression turned slightly sad, and he lowered his hand. "Okay," he announced. "The hero's gone. Bring him in." He turned and saw the Third Faction member, an adult male, being brought into the room, ropes binding him around the torso. Other villains quickly tied his ankles together with rope, and tossed the remaining length of the rope over a tall, horizontal bar near the ceiling, letting the other end hang down. Specter walked over to their captive, and looked him in the eye with a stern expression. "Alright, you Third Faction dog, where is your main headquarters located?" The man smiled at him scornfully. "You think I would tell you that?! What kind of drug are you on?!" Specter turned, walked over to the dangling rope, and grabbed it with both hands. He closed his eyes for a moment, his slightly sad expression returning, and thought, "I'm sorry, Hellion. I don't like it anymore than you do. But we have to do this." He opened his eyes, a determined expression now taking the place of the sad one, and yanked on the rope, hoisting the Third Faction villain high into the air, dangling by his ankles. Specter stepped back, crossing his arms, looking right at him. The man laughed and said, "You really think this is gonna' work?!" Before he could say anything else, a strange, blue gun appeared out of thin air and sprayed the man's face with water, a steady stream that didn't end. Specter and the other villains gazed up at him, watching him writhe in his bonds. A small part of Specter ached; he didn't like resorting to such methods. They had deemed it far less severe than most methods of real torture, but Specter frowned upon it, nonetheless. However, seeing this scumbag, who would gladly torture innocent people for the fun of it, write in discomfort, Specter couldn't help but smile. THE END